Bechloe Week 2018
by KateLides321
Summary: These are my submissions for the 2018 Tumblr Bechloe Week!
1. Accidental Kiss

**This is the first chapter of the 2018 Bechloe Week, lets do this!**

 **Bechloe Week Day 1: Accidental kiss**

It has been an extremely long week for Beca. Aubrey keeps nagging at her for the slightest mistake she makes while she herself doesn't even listen to anything anyone else says, not even Chloe who is her co-captain. Beca felt sorry for the redhead, she is the sweetest human being she had ever met, someone who would never say something bad about you because she would feel guilty about it. Beca hated seeing the redhead sad, every time Aubrey would cut her off. Normally Beca wouldn't care and would just ignore the situation but there is something about Chloe that makes her very protective.

Beca is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't notice a person standing right in front of her holding a large pile of books and can't see in front of her. So the two collide against each other, books scattering all across the place. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where I was going. I hope I didn't hurt you?" Beca looks up with a shocked expression when she recognises the voice of the other person. "Chloe?"

"Beca?" The two look at each other to burst out in laughter seconds later. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you Chloe, I wasn't looking where I was going either." The brunette sits up and looks around them at all the books now laying on the floor. "What are you doing with all these books anyway?" She asks curiously. "Oh uhm I was trying to help Aubrey by looking up some new techniques for accapella but nothing really came up in these books so I decided to bring them back to the library."

Chloe slowly starts moving to pick the books up. "Why didn't you ask for help?" Beca asks, following the redhead's lead and helps her to pick up the books. "I asked Stacie but she still had class, Fat Amy disappeared, Jessica and Ashley were going to the supermarket, Cynthia-Rose was going on a date with Denise I'm terrified of Lilly so I never asked her." Beca furrows her brow. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Chloe asks in confusion. "Why didn't you ask me to help you?" Beca asks, the hurt showing in her voice, even though she doesn't want it to. "Oh I uhm... I knew you still had class and that you have a late shift at the radio station tonight so I didn't want to burden you with my silly problem." Beca lets out a heavy sigh and picks up another book. "Your problems are never silly to me Chloe. I will always make time for you."

In any other moment Beca would have kicked herself for even thinking about saying something like that but it also seemed the most appropriate thing to say. "Do you mean that?" Chloe asks in almost a whisper. "Yeah, uhm I guess I do." Beca answers back awkwardly. The two keep picking up books and slowly the pile becomes its original form from before the collision.

Neither had noticed how close they had come to each other. So of course it came as a surprise when both wanted to pick up the last book at the same time. They both look up but because they hadn't exactly calculated the distance between them and their lips meet gently and brief but for both it gave the same reaction. It seemed like fireworks had gone off in their head and that they were floating on cloud 9.

Beca slightly panics whence realises what just happened and jumps up with a start. Because of the sudden movement she stumbles backwards, straight into a fountain. "Beca!" Chloe shouts as she sees the brunette fall. The redhead immediately jumps up and helps her fellow Bella out of the water. "Oh my god Beca are you alright?" The brunette spits out some water and shakes her head in attempt to dry her hair.

"Peachy." Beca answers sarcastically. The brunette lets out a relieved breath when she sees her phone on the floor, completely dry. She looks up and notices the sad expression on Chloe's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" The brunette gets no answer at first but a short minute later Chloe does speak up. "Is kissing me really so bad?" Chloe asks, uncertainty dominating her voice. "What? No! No, no, no, no, no! I swear this was the best kiss I've ever had, it just caught me of guard!"

Beca slaps her hand in front of her mouth when she finishes her mini word vomit. Chloe's sad face turns into a bright smile. Slowly but surely Beca lowers her hand. She has no idea where she finds the courage to actually say the following words but she doesn't regret saying them. "I would love to do it again? How about tomorrow after I take you out on a date?" Chloe jumps up and wraps her arms around Beca's neck, repeating the word 'yes' over and over again. "Alright Beale, how about I help you with those books and we get some smoothies before my shift?"

Of course Chloe says yes and the two walk off towards the library, each carrying half of the books. Neither had seemed to notice Aubrey and Stacie who had seen the entire exchange from a bench, helping each other study. "Did that just really happen?" Stacie asks with wide eyes. "Looks like it, I'll be hearing about this for weeks now." Aubrey says with a sigh. "But I have to admit, I'm happy Chloe found someone who makes her happy." Stacie agrees and the two forget about their fellow Bellas as they continue studying.


	2. Jealousy

**Bechloe Week Day 2: Jealousy**

Emily is the last one of the Bellas who had to turn 21 and of course that had to be a huge celebration. The youngest Bella had been behind excited that the older Bellas wanted to celebrate her birthday with her. Beca had really tried to get out of it but one pleading look from Chloe and she had caved. "You only turn 21 once Becs, and she looks up to you.." She had said, to which Beca had dryly answered. "Whatever Beale, as long as I get some alcohol in my system I'm good." So that's how all 11 Bellas had gone to a restaurant first before heading out to a club and party into the night.

Only now that they are sitting at the long table, trying to figure out what to order, Chloe regrets convincing Beca to come with them. She isn't a jealous type but when you harbour a crush on someone for 7 years you can't help it. She always thought she could hide it but all of the Bellas except for Beca could see the green eyed monster holding on to the redhead. They can't be mad at Beca though, the brunette is completely clueless when it comes to those kind of things.

It was a pretty painful situation to look at. Beca is getting hit on by the waitress and she doesn't even seem to understand it's happening. It drives Chloe crazy. She wants to get up and walk up to the brunette, grab her and kiss her senseless... but she will never do that because she's terrified to lose her best friend. Living together for 6 years 2 of which Beca has been single makes you lose hope in actually being together but the feeling won't ever go away. So Chloe tries to ignore it but it's extremely hard.

Everything goes just fine, until the waitress 'accidentally' spill water all over Chloe. "What the hell, you idiot!" Everyone's eyes widen at Chloe's choice of words. The redhead would never _ever_ shout at anyone so this must have been a breaking point for her. Especially when it's concerned about Beca. "I'm really sorry, I'll get you a towel." The waitress apologises with a cocky grin on her face. "Don't bother." The redhead pushes her chair backwards and walks off towards the bathroom.

Clara has had feelings for Beca for a while but she never had a chance to do anything about it. Because every time she would see Beca she would be with Chloe. And whenever she would get a chance to actually talk to the brunette it would be 'Chloe this... Chloe that... Chloe did the cutest thing... Chloe and I...' She was fed up with it and wanted to get her revenge on the stupid redhead for taking her chances away. And silently she was cheering herself on for her tiny bit of revenge.

"Clara why the fuck did you do that?" Everyone at the table looks at Beca, who had spoken up. "It was an accident, I swear." Beca scoffs loudly. "The hell it was, I saw you deliberately tipping the glass so it would fall over." The brunette was on the verge of exploding. No one messed with her friends, especially Chloe. "Well, what's your excuse?" Beca raises her brow but doesn't get an answer. "Next time you flirt with someone don't go and spill water on their best friend." Beca says with a finality in her voice.

The Bellas are shocked, Beca knew that this Clara was flirting with her? They watch Beca get up from her seat. "Now if you all can excuse me, I'm going to go and check on Chloe." No one dares to mutter a word as Beca storms off towards the bathroom. It's only when the brunette is out of sight Aubrey dares to speak up. "You really messed up, Clara was it? Beca will protect Chloe till the end of days, whether they are dating or not." With that the blonde waves the waitress off and continues her conversation with Stacie as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Chloe is trying dry her hair and dress. She had put so much effort into her outfit (for Beca but she would never admit it thought). "Stupid waitress flirting with Beca..." While the redhead is angrily muttering to herself she doesn't hear the door open nor does she notice Beca enter the bathroom. So it's no surprise that she lets out a squeak when the brunette taps her on her shoulder. "Wow, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe lets out a relieved breath when she sees Beca. "It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, you were pretty mad back there." Chloe lets her head hang in shame. In her fury she completely forgot about the scene she caused in the restaurant in front of her best friends. "Oh my god, Emily is so going to hate me." The redhead hides her face in her hands. "No she won't, she loves you and you know it." Beca steps in and hugs Chloe because she knows that it's one one the things that calms the redhead down. The two stay in that position for a while, just enjoying being close to each other.

That is until Beca decides the silence is too much. "Chlo, why did you get mad at Clara? And don't tell me it was because of the water, I won't believe you." Chloe looks up into the safeness of the metallic blue eyes that are patiently waiting for an answer. "I don't kno-" Beca instantly cuts her best friend off. "You do know Chlo, I have been in the same position many times before and I will be many times more... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you, I have had them for a very long time. Seeing you go out with others or get hit on makes me-"

"Angry?" Chloe finishes for the brunette. "Yeah, angry. I hate it because I can't do anything about it because I'm a coward." Chloe rolls her eyes playfully as a smile tugs at her lips. "You're not a coward Beca, you have found the courage to tell me know, while I probably wouldn't have done that in your position." Beca shakes her head with a sigh. "You didn't have to say anything, your reaction today was all the proof I needed to make sure I didn't make a fool out of myself if I told you."

Chloe raises her brow in confusion. "You planned this?" Beca quickly shakes her head. "Oh god no, I did know that Clara was flirting with me and I kept an eye out on your reactions. And every time Clara would even look at me I could see you frown." The redhead tries to hide her face in the crook of Beca's neck and lets out an embarrassed groan. "But those little things give me the courage to do this, right here right now." Beca pulls away slightly and presses a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. Quickly the kiss deepens and just as quick as it began it ended.

"W-we should go b-back." Beca breathes out. "Good call, but tonight you're all mine, no one will even dare to flirt with you." Chloe's voice is deep and promising. It makes the brunette feel things in all the right places. "I guess I'll be requesting Titanium to keep you close to me as well." Beca counters.

This was going to be a long night for both of them.


	3. Drunk Texting

**Bechloe Week Day 3: Drunk Texting**

It's Friday evening which means that everyone is preparing to go out, in the Bellas house. Everyone, except for one person... Beca Mitchell. The brunette had just walked into the chaos that she had grown used to over the course of 4 years. She easily dodges a shoe flying towards her and absentmindedly waving up to Lilly who as usual is hanging upside down from the ceiling.

She quietly makes her way into the kitchen and opens up the fridge and takes out a pre-prepared plate made specially for her by Chloe. They still had a few weeks left until graduation and had returned a week ago from their retreat. Things were going extremely well between all of them and the girls all made sure to give Beca space after her shifts at Residual Heat, especially since she got a raise after the amazing demo she made with Emily.

Usually everyone would cook for themselves yet Chloe couldn't bare seeing a tired Beca coming home, not having food ready for her. Maybe it had something to do with the feeling she has for her but who can really tell. Beca doesn't notice Chloe walk up behind her as she was heating up the pasta that Chloe had made for her. So it's no surprise that she slightly jumps up when the redhead taps her on the shoulder.

"Dude!" Beca screeches, which makes Chloe laugh. "Not funny Chlo, you scared the hell out of me." The redhead holds her hands up. "Sorry Becs, I just wanted to know if you were going to join us for a night out?" Beca shakes her head. "I'm sorry Chlo but I need to work on the setlist of the Worlds so we can put the final touches on the choreo and music on Sunday. My boss wants me to work on another demo for a big client as well and I need to study for my finals."

The brunette is slight out of breath by the time she finishes her tiny rant because she was speaking so fast. "Whoa Becs relax, it's ok, I totes understand. Don't worry, I was just asking because..." The redhead trails off slightly. "Because what Chlo?" Chloe bites her lower lip in a way that makes Beca's insides churn. "Because I miss spending time with you?" Beca smiles gently at her best friend and opens up her arms, inviting Chloe in for a hug. "I miss spending time with you as well, I promise I'll hang out with you tomorrow while you're recovering from your hangover."

Of course Chloe doesn't pass up an opportunity to hug the brunette. She smiles into the crook of Beca's neck. "I though you were hanging out with Jesse?" Chloe suddenly remembers. "Uhmm..." Beca thinks about the issue at hand but shrugs soon after. "I saw him yesterday, and I can always tell him I need to discuss the worlds with you." No matter how much she would like to, Beca would never admit that she'd rather spend time with Chloe than her own boyfriend.

Chloe raises her brow to question her best friend but doesn't actually get a chance. "Really Chloe, I want to spend more time with you as well, and Jesse is moving to LA anyway next week so we'll see how things go anyway. I mean we'll have to get used to not seeing each other every day at some point, right?" The redhead is a little bit surprised at the unfazed tone Beca was speaking in. If it was her boyfriend leaving she would be devastated but still, Beca always wanted to go to LA so probably she would go up there after graduation and worlds.

"Do you need my help picking out an outfit or will you just show me when you're ready?" Chloe thinks about it and shakes her head. "Why don't you come up when you finish your dinner? I'll have some outfits ready and you can help me pick the best one out." Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "I'll eat when you guys leave. Lets get you ready for tonight."

Over an hour later all of the the Bellas minus Beca had gone out, leaving the brunette to work on her things. They had no idea how much Beca actually needs this time alone. Her entire life has been turned upside down in only one afternoon. She had wanted to to talk to Chloe about it but chickened out in the last minute. If Chloe had only know about the huge fight the brunette had had with her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend about her moving to New York instead of LA after graduation she would have never gone out with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Beca is sitting at her desk working on the setlist, completely oblivious to what time it is. To her it seems like only one hour had passed yet it had been at least 3 since the girls had left. So it's no surprise the girl jumps up when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sees that she has a new text from Chloe. She can't help the laugh escaping her when she reads her best friend's text.

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.24 AM**

Yoyre the sweetestest candythin in aall of theuniverse... sprincles odf sugar on m tastrs

 **[From] BECA - 1.25 AM**

Chloe, are you drunk?

It's a stupid question but Beca can't help it, she's going to tease her friend for a very long time after this.

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.27 AM**

Would you arrest me ref I wass?

 **[From] BECA - 1.28 AM**

No m'am

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.29 AM**

U arw so pollite

 **[From] BECA - 1.30 AM**

Do you need me to pick you up?

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.33 AM**

Te Grllsss say your a partypapr but I need u

 **[From] BECA - 1.34 AM**

I'll be there in 10 minutes, please be careful until I get there

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.36 AM**

Yaaayyy my bay is cominn for me

Beca decides to ignore the last text and hurries out of the house with just her phone, an extra sweater for Chloe and the keys to Chloe's car. The redhead is the only one that owns a car and Beca is the only one allowed to drive it. No one really knows why but Fat Amy is still very adamant on it being because Chloe and Beca have huge toners for each other. Yet neither Beca nor Chloe will ever admit to it, out loud.

While driving she receives some more texts from the redhead but none of them are supposed to be sent to her.

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.38**  
Beeee Bex is thz best! she is pikin me up

 **[From] CHLOE - 1.41**

I looove her so mach bu she can nevr knooo.. she hot nd I want hr as myy girlfrend  
stupidd jessse stole myy gril! ned her and scrad to lose her

The brunette reads the texts and smiles to herself. Maybe there is hope for the two of them in the future, especially if the brunette would accept the idea of moving to New York with her.

When Beca arrives Chloe is already outside but not alone. She doesn't like the looks of the guy trying to kiss Chloe. The redhead is trying to get the guy off of her by putting her arms out and pushing the guy away but the redhead isn't nearly sober nor strong enough to actually achieve it. So Beca doesn't hesitate to jump out of the car and pull the guy of off her friend. "Try that again and I'll break your legs." The guy drunkly stumbles away, not really understanding what just happened.

"Myyyy safiorrrr." Chloe slurs as she falls with her full weight into Beca's arms. "Hey Chlo..." BEca huffs out when she catches the extra weight. "... you good to go home?" The brunette asks as she manages to pull her friend towards the car. "Wiiii my char ya wow how yiou get heere?" Beca chuckles at her best friend's behaviour and gently manages to sit her down in the car a strap her in. It's only when Beca is 100% sure that Chloe is safe, that she walks to the other side of the car and gets in herself. She checks on Chloe one more time before starting to drive.

* * *

Chloe wakes up in the morning with a huge head ache and a mouth as dry as the desert. The redhead is confused because she doesn't understand where she is. She smells something familiar next her and kind of jumps up when she feels something move semi beneath her. She opens her eyes slightly and barely makes out the form of an other person.

Then it suddenly hits her. She sits up in a panic which in turn wakes up the person next to her. "Hmmm? W-what's wrong?" Chloe instantly recognises the voice and groans at the throbbing headache. "Here, drink some water and and take some painkillers." Beca says softly while holding out a glass and some pills. Chloe takes them and drinks everything. "Thank you." She says in a hoarse tone. "That's alright... uhm how about you lay down a bit longer and I'll make you breakfast?" Beca offers gently. She only gets up when Chloe nods her head and lays back down.

When Beca returns she finds Chloe sitting up with her legs pulled up and a puzzled look on her face. "How are you feeling?" The brunette whispers, knowing the agony of a hangover headache. Yet the redhead stays quiet for a while, as if she hadn't even heard her best friend. "Becs, did I do something stupid last night?" The question catches the brunette of guard as she remembers the text messages. "Uhhhmmm I think you should check your phone."

Chloe raises her brow but does as told. The redhead groans as she re-reads her text messages from the previous night. She lets out a strangled cry when she finds out she sent messages that were supposed to be for Aubrey to Beca. "If you're wondering if I'm freaked out about the messages, I'm not." Chloe looks up from her phone, straight into Beca's eyes. "I'm actually flattered."

Beca carefully sits down on the edge of the bed, not daring to break eye contact with the other girl. "I mean reading that your best friend thinks you're hot is kind of nice. But I do want to know why she never told me that she had feelings for me?" The brunette didn't care about taking things slow at this particular moment. She needs to know wether Chloe really meant what she wrote.

"I uhm... I never told you because you are with Jesse and you seemed happy and I didn't want to be that friend that ruins relationships." Chloe lets her head hang low. "Well, at least now I know you really meant your promise last night." Beca says with a shrug. "What promise?" Chloe asks as she snaps her head up. "You promised to move to New York with me because you can't imagine living apart from me... And I'll be honest with you, I can't imagine living apart from you either."

"But what about Jesse?" Chloe asks carefully, scared of the answer. "We broke up two days ago, when I told him I'll be moving to New York because of the promotion I got." Chloe gasps at the new information. "Why didn't you tell me?" Beca shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I always knew that Jesse and I weren't meant to be. There's someone else who is my happy ending, and maybe in the future I'll have the guts to actually ask her out."

Chloe chuckles and rolls her eyes, regretting doing that almost instantly. "Maybe once you get settled in New York she'll accept that date." Chloe says with a grimace thanks to her pounding head. "I guess that's a great idea but now I want to cure my best friend from her hangover with a nice breakfast." Beca points at the pancakes on the bedside table. The two girls dive into the breakfast. Not knowing that in a few months they would be moving to New York with Fat Amy, barely having a chance to do anything about their rapidly growing frustrations as they have to share a bed.


	4. Why?

**Bechloe Week Day 4: Why?**

"I can't believe you're actually hanging out with that freak." Alice says with a disgusted tone. "She's actually not that bad." Chloe tries to defend Beca Mitchell, the tiny alternative DJ she has had a crush on since forever, the little brunette she had kissed the previous night. "You're lucky that we actually need her to DJ at the dance, thank our lucky stars she's a decent DJ." Aubrey can see the conflicted look in her best friend's eyes. She has known that Chloe has had a crush on the DJ since she moved here 3 years ago. Sadly the brunette was shunned into exile by the popular girls so Chloe never really go the chance to get to know her, until the dance that was.

Chloe want's to protest the leader of the group but quickly shuts her mouth when Alice starts speaking again. "Good call in trying to seduce her to DJ for free, I knew you had it in you Beale." Chloe meekly nods her head. "I've got to give it to you Beale, I never thought you'd have the guts to do it." Clair another semi leader of the group chimes in. "I guess being able to manipulate a scrawny senior isn't as hard as you make it seem." Chloe says in her most fake voice she can muster, almost being in pain having to say the sentence.

Beca is almost in tears, staring at the one person she thought she could trust, the one person that would never hurt her. How could Chloe betray her so badly, toy with her emotions as if it was nothing. The worst part was that the redhead never had the chance to see the brunette in the door opening. If only she had seen the broken expression on the young DJ's face she could have fixed this. She never even realised anything had happened until she heard the door slam shut behind her.

Chloe turns around with a start and lets out a soft 'oh no' before running after the brunette. Aubrey quickly follows her best friend because she knows she'll need it. Chloe really messed up and even Aubrey knew that the brunette wouldn't forgive her easily. According to Beca's best friend the DJ didn't trust many people and Chloe is one of the biggest exceptions so after what she had heard just now it would be a miracle if she ever spoke to Chloe again.

It takes them a few minutes to actually catch up with the brunette, Aubrey a few paces behind to give the two some space. "Beca... Beca please wait, please!" Chloe shouts after the brunette but gets ignored completely. If it wasn't for Beca trying to unlock her bike Chloe wouldn't have caught up to her. "Beca please you have to believe me, I didn't mean any of that stuff." The only reaction the redhead gets is a scoff. "Please let me expla-"

"No, you don't have to explain Chloe, I heard enough back there." Beca snaps, really holding back the tears. "Out of all the people that could have done shit to me, you were the last one I'd expected it from." Chloe wants to take a step closer but Beca instantly takes a step back. "Do you even realise how much it hurts me when I hear people talk about me, you... us? But every time I pushed it aside and actually believed your words." Beca clears her throat trying to find some stability yet not being able to stop one stray tear from rolling down her cheek, quickly wiping it away.

"I know I hurt you Beca but you have to bel-" Once again Beca cuts the redhead off. "You don't even know why I'm angry Chloe, it wasn't about all the things you said that might have been true or all the things you said that might have been lies. You don' t even realise how badly you hurt me, I'm angry because you're the first person _ever_ that made me cry." Chloe can't stop her own tears from flowing down her cheeks. "Why Chloe, why did you do it in the first place? Why did you say it?" Beca whispers in such a pained tone that it's enough for Chloe to break down. "I-I can't do this anymore, this is goodbye..."

Beca doesn't look back when she steps on her bike. It's only when she knows she's far enough she lets her tears flow freely. The last 3 weeks of school were going to be pure hell for her but it won't stop her from following her dream of going to LA, now nothing could get in her way.

Aubrey slowly walks up to her best friend who had fallen to her knees when the brunette had ridden of on her bike. She has no idea how to calm her best friend down, she had never seen her this heart broken. "I love her Bree and I fucked up, I need her." Aubrey's heart shatters into a million pieces. Her best friend was dead serious and there was no denying it after the f-bomb she just dropped. "We'll fix this Chlo, I don't know how but I know we will." _First I need to find out where she lives._

* * *

Aubrey rings the doorbell to a tiny house that is supposed to belong to the Mitchells. Surely a few minutes the door opens with a loud creak. "What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde isn't completely surprised by the reaction she just got. "I need to talk to you." She calmly says. "If you're worried about the stupid dance don't worry I'll still do it." The blonde shakes her head. "No, it's not about the dance. It's about Chloe."

Beca tries to slam the door in Aubrey's face but fails when the blonde puts her foot in between. "Please, I only need 5 minutes, I'm begging you." Beca lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "Never thought I'd hear Posen beg." With a heavy sigh Beca opens the door again and lets Aubrey inside. "How did you even find me?" She asks as Aubrey makes her way into the living room. "Being the head of the student council has its perks." Aubrey answers with a shrug.

"Ok, anyway... do you want some lemonade? I just made some." Aubrey cocks her eye brow in surprise. "Yes Posen, I'm not that hopeless as you might think." The blonde casts her eyes down in embarrassment. "Besides, I know this is going to take more that 5 minutes so you might as well make yourself comfortable." The blonde looks up in surprise. "I uhm I guess some lemonade does sound nice." Beca rolls her eyes. "Do you want something to eat as well?"

Aubrey shakes her head but quickly realises that Beca can't see it from the kitchen. "No thank you, that's nice of you to offer though." Beca returns with a pitcher and two glasses. "I'm actually not sure why you're here though, I know that Chloe is your best friend and all but I thought you'd be happy that she won't be hanging out with me any more." Beca says casually as if today never happened. "That's where you're wrong. Ever since you moved to town 3 years ago Chloe has had a crush on you, and you have no idea how excited she was when she got the task to talk to you about being the DJ at the dance. She saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know you."

Beca sighs. "Look, I don't care whether she had or has a crush on me. Today she betrayed my trust and that's something I hold very high. What she said today really hurt my feelings, I didn't expect her to admit anything to you guys but I at least hoped she would stand up for me a little." Aubrey nods her head. "I guess she never really cared as much as she made me believe. You can tell her not to worry about the dance, I won't bail on you guys but I don't want to talk to her."

"Isn't there anything she can do to make it up to you?" Beca shakes her head. "This wouldn't have worked anyway, she's the most popular girl in school and I'm the outcast, I'm still surprised you're here at all." Aubrey rolls her eyes. "That doesn't mean I don't like you." Beca raises her brow challengingly. "Ok, I used to hate you but ever since Chloe got to know you and I heard her talk about you I started to hate you less and less." Beca rolls her eyes with a smirk. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me Posen." Aubrey chuckles. "I guess you're not half as bad as I thought'd be."

"Alright, now you're just being mushy." Beca says with a growl. "I guess that now were on these awkward 'I have no idea what we are' terms I should warn you about Bumper." Aubrey raises her brow questioningly. "I heard her wants to throw water balloons at the cheerleaders when you enter the ballroom." Aubrey's jaw drops. "That little rat." Beca chuckles. "I know he's your brother and all but I thought I'd let you know so you can save yourself and Chloe."

Aubrey smiles genuinely for once. "Never thought that I would ever say these words but... thank you Mitchell, you're a great person and Chloe would be damn lucky to have you in her life, I just hope you'll give her a chance to make it up to you." Beca lets out a sigh. "Like I said before Posen, she broke my trust and it will take more than an apology to fix this." The blonde hums in agreement. "I understand, I'm just asking for you to listen to her when you're ready."

Beca agrees and shows Aubrey out the door. "Oh and Mitchell?" The brunette hums to show that she heard the blonde. "That lemonade was aca-awesome." Beca frown at the ace prefix. "Oh god it's contagious." She semi jokes. "Shut it Mitchell, you find it charming when Chloe does it, don't deny it." Beca just shrugs her shoulders. The mention of the redhead's name still send chills down her spine.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

It's prom night, all the seniors are arriving in their hired limousines and fancy tuxes and dresses. The popular kids are showing off while the nerds make sure no one sees them. Beca looks around the different social groups and rolls her eyes. She hates the big school events and if it wasn't for her DJ-ing that night she would have probably stayed home. The brunette checks her watch and sees that the playlist she put up was almost at it's end, which of course meant that she had to go do her thing.

Beca walks back into the gym and makes a beeline to her little set up. They put her on a platform so she could look over the crowd with a little stage next to her where the huge king and queen announcement would be made later that night. "Mitchell..." Beca internally growls as she hears Alice shout her name over the music. She slowly turns around to face the other girl. "What do you want?" She asks in between gritted teeth. "First you need to clean up your attitude and second you'll need to change."

The brunette looks down at her outfit. It's a black pantsuit with a white semi corset underneath that really showed off her assets. Not that she cared or anything but she though that at least once she could look decent. "First of all, you have no taste in music so I'm going to ignore you and second you can go fuck yourself, have you even seen what you're wearing? It looks like something died on you." Without giving the other girl a chance to say anything else, Beca turns around and climbs up to her place for the rest of the evening.

The evening is pretty slow at first but 2 hours in and the party is fully in place. Beca had received many compliments from many of her classmates and others who she had never even seen before. She had seen Jesse and Benji dance in a corner, Stacie flirting with the entire football team and a girl named Fat Amy or at least that what she was told pour something in the punch.

When the room grows quiet, except for the music playing, Beca knows something's up. She looks up from her laptop and her stops breathing for a second. Chloe walks in with a guy named Chicago at her arm. They looked like the perfect couple, except they never dated. The redhead looked amazing in her navy blue gown that flowed around her, making her look like she floated on air. Beca can see the fake smile in the girl's face and the pain in her eyes.

The two girls lock eyes for just a brief moment but that moment was enough for both to realise how empty they are without the other. They had already known before but now, seeing each other at what is supposed to be the most memorable night of their high school lives it really hit them hard.

Chloe is the first one to break the eye contact as she has to say hello to all of her friends. "She misses you." Beca jumps up at the voice behind her. "Dude, what the hell." Aubrey lets out a laugh and climbs up to stand next to the DJ. "I know you're still angry but please talk to her, even if it's just a second. She needs you, I have never seen her this broken in my life." Beca sighs. "I can't promise you anything Posen, but I can tell you one thing, I don't want the last time I talk to her to be because I hate her."

Aubrey nods her head and looks down at the crowd. "You're doing a great job tonight, you really surprised me." Beca smiles while changing to another track. "I guess I'm full of surprises Posen." The blonde playfully pushes the brunette before making her way down to her best friend.

20 minutes later the principal walks up the small stage and Beca hands her a microphone. "Students, settle down. I know you're having fun so I want to do this as short as possible. The prom King this year is... Chicago Walp." The crowd erupts in loud cheers and some weird chants can be heard from the football team. "As for the... Ok, as for the prom queen..." The principal says while putting a crown on the brunet's head. "We had 2 nominees and I would like both to com up on stage... Alice Young and Chloe Beale."

The crowd goes wild and many shout either Chloe's or Alice's name. Beca just glares at the black haired girl while trying to avoid Chloe's eyes. "This year's prom queen is... oh my, I did not see this coming, the prom queen is ... Chloe Beale, congratulations." As hard as she might try, Beca can't help the tiny smile forming on her face. Of course this doesn't go completely unnoticed by Chloe.

Alice throws her hands up in the air before lunging forward to grab the crown from Chloe. "That's supposed to be mine!" The girl scream but the minute she even reaches Chloe she gets pulled back by someone who easily pins her down. "Miss Young, I would like to see you in my office... now!" The girl stands up and finally sees who pinned her down. Beca grins as she sees the angry yet defeated look on her greatest enemy's face. "I will get you for this." Alice hisses at the brunette before being escorted out of the room by the principle.

"I believe this is yours." The brunette holds out the crown, slightly higher so she can put in on Chloe's head. "Thank you." The redhead whispers gently. "I guess now it's time for the traditional royal dance. King take your queen away." Beca retakes her place behind the turning table and waits for the couple to make their way down. Chicago has a funny look on his face and takes a step back. Before anyone can question what's going on Chloe starts talking.

"I know everyone is probably wondering why we're not going down to have the first dance, and I will explain right now. Last week I hurt someone I really care about. When she confronted me about it she asked me one thing... Why... why did I say the things I said. I thought about it for a very long time and came to one conclusion..." Chloe finally turns to face Beca who is staring at the redhead with a slacked jaw.

"... Beca, I'm so sorry for what I said, and I know you won't forgive me but I have to tell you this. I was terrified of what other's thought of me, I let Alice dictate my life. I would do anything to please her because that's what I thought I had to do. But when I started hanging out with you, you showed me what it was to be a real person. You made me laugh and actually listened to what I had to say. So my answer to your question... I did it because I was scared to be outcasted but I really couldn't care less about that if I lose you in the process."

Beca has no idea what to do or say yet her body decides for her. The brunette walks up to the redhead and wraps her into a long hug. "I don't want to lose you either." She whispers quietly and presses a gentle kiss on Chloe's cheek.

Chicago taps the DJ on her shoulder and looks down at her with a smile. "I won't be needing this, you're the queen to our queen." And he places the crown on Beca's head which results in the entire gym to cheer. Beca thanks the quarterback and turns to face Chloe again. "Can I have this dance?" She asks the redhead with an insecure smile. "With you, always." Beca wants to go and put on some music but stops when she sees Luke already in place. "Go have fun Becky, I got you covered."

The two girls don't wait for anything else to be said and descend to the middle of the room to have their first dance. Nothing could have been more magical. Or so they thought until they danced their first dance on their wedding day.


	5. Road Trip

**Bechloe Week Day 5: Road Trip**

Jesse is sitting in his usual chair watching some kind of dumb movie while Benji is doing some magic tricks. Bumper is somewhere out, not caring at all about the business while Beca is the only one actually working on a car that was brought in the day before. The car has to be fixed by tomorrow and today is the only day of they had. "You know, if we did this together we could all go home and do something useful with our lives?" Beca is completely ignored by the boys, again. So she slides underneath the car again finishing the job they were supposed to do. While Beca is underneath the car the phone of garage rings and Jesse is the first one to get to the phone.

*Phone Call*

Jesse: "Car Treble, this is Jesse speaking."

Chloe: "Hi my name is Chloe, my car broke down and I need some help."

Jesse: "Sure, where you at?"

Chloe: "Uhm I'm not sure, I know I drove up Route 36 but now I have no idea where I am."

Jesse: "It'll take us some time to find you, maybe between 2-3 hours."

Chloe: "Really? That long?"

Jesse: "Yeah nothing I can do for ya."

Chloe: "Alright uhm I guess I'll wait?"

Jesse: "Whatever you want sugar."

*End Phone Call*

"Yo Jesse was that Bumper? Where the hell is he?" Jesse shakes his head. "Nope some kind of woman, her car broke down on Route 36, has no idea where she is." Beca waits a minutes for Jesse to actually say something useful but it seems like a losing battle. "And what did you tell her?" She finally asks. "That we'd pick her up in a few hours." Beca's eyes widen. "Dude there's a freakin storm on its way and you want to let someone wait with they broken car in a place they don't know?" Beca gets no reaction whatsoever from Jesse so she does the only logical thing. She grabs her keys and some tools. If none of the idiots would go pick the woman up or at least help her, she would.

It takes Beca around 15 minutes to find the car. The rain is slowly picking up so she needs to move fast. She parks her own car right in front of the little pick up. Surely she sees the drivers door open and a gorgeous woman step out of it. Beca quickly does the same and offers the stranger her umbrella. "Hi, you called Car Treble earlier, right?" The redhead nods her head with an expression Beca can't decipher. "You spoke to my idiot of a colleague and I'm really sorry about him."

"No problem, I was actually preparing myself to be stuck here for a few hours. How come you managed to get here so fast?" Chloe asks curiously. "Well, our garage is further down the road and Jesse is too lazy to stop his movie, Benji is doing magic and no one knows where Bumper is." Beca says with a slight growl. "I'm telling you men are pigs, I'm glad I don't have one sitting at home." Chloe chuckles as she finds Beca quite funny. "Anyway, I'm going to check under the cap, your battery probably died."

Beca opens up the cap and is expecting to get hit by the rain but stays completely dry. "I figured working would be more pleasant if you weren't soaked." Chloe says, holding the umbrella above both their heads. "Thank you...?" Beca hesitates slightly because she doesn't know the other woman's name. "Chloe, my name is Chloe." Beca smiles at the redhead before continuing to check underneath the cap. "My name is Beca, not that you asked." The voice is muffled because the brunette is talking into the car but it doesn't matter, it's still adorable. Chloe thinks to herself.

"Like I thought, it's your battery. I'll kick start it for now, until we get to the garage and there I'll put in a new one." Chloe frowns and it doesn't go unnoticed by Beca. "Hey what's wrong? It's not a big problem, it will be fixed in no time for you to meet your family, friends or whoever." Chloe shakes her head. "No, I'm not meeting anyone, I'm on a road trip. And I'm strapped on cash, so except if you have a bank closely or I can pay by card I might have a problem."

Beca thinks about it and shrugs her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, I'll arrange something for you." She finally says. "That's not a worry for now, and just make sure you pay me and not one of the baboons working with me." Chloe nods her head, slightly confused. "Anyways, now I'll kickstart your car and I'll need you to follow me, is that ok?" Once again Chloe nods her head and does as told.

A solid 25 minutes later the two women arrive at the garage. "Alright, park your car inside, I'll be there in a minute." Chloe does as told and waits for Beca to come inside. Surely a few minutes later Beca runs in, completely soaked by the rain. "Alright, I'll go get a new battery. Do you want some coffee?" The brunette asks with a smile. "Oh no thank you, I'll just wait here if that's ok?" Beca nods and runs off towards where Chloe assumes the batteries are.

"Hi, I'm really sorry for the crappy service here, I'll need to talk to my employees. Bumper, what's your name gorgeous." Chloe is rather taken aback by the man's directness and she doesn't feel comfortable at all. She really hopes Beca comes back soon. "Uhm someone is already helping me, thanks." Chloe tries but that doesn't seem to work. "No one can help you like Bumper can, if you know what I mean." Bumper winks at Chloe and the redhead actually winces at the gesture. "Yo Bumper, beat it I'm dealing with her."

"You? What do you even know about cars." Bumpers laughs out loud. "I only hired yours eye candy for the store, or as a secretary but neither job seems to be done." Chloe can see Beca grit her teeth. "If it wasn't for me your stupid business wouldn't even be here. You're never here, Jesse and Benji do nothing all day long. If you had to wait for Jesse to pick this nice lady up she'd be stuck out in the rain until tomorrow. So if you have nothing better to do here, go fix mister O'Donnel's car."

"Did you just try to boss me around you little dyke?" Chloe's eyes snap wide open while Beca's eyes narrow so thinly you might actually think they're closed. "You know what you rat, you heard exactly what I said. And I want to add something to my previous statement... I QUIT!" Beca turns to face Chloe. "Hey do you want a companion for your road trip?" She asks. "I would love to have you tag a long Beca." The brunette smiles. "Great, if you don't mind, we can take my pick up. It's a new model and has more space."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Chloe answers. "Great, lets get your stuff in my car and get on our way." While she says that, Beca thrusts the battery she was holding in Bumper's arms to then turn around and help Chloe with the few things she had. "I'll be expecting the money for that pick up which will be around 4,000 dollars in my account by tomorrow. If you don't I'll sue you." Chloe's jaw drops at the coolness oozing from the brunette. "Don't worry, I'll send it to you afterwards." Chloe nods her head with a smile. "Don't worry, I trust you."

With that the two women are on their way to a new adventure. Two strangers that eventually will turn lovers. Who would have thought a road trip could have this outcome. Chloe certainly didn't.


End file.
